1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for loading a laundry machine, preferably a washing machine, with laundry, with the laundry being weighed before the laundry machine is loaded and then forming a batch of laundry which is suitable for loading the laundry machine and which has a specific weight.
2. Prior Art
Laundry machines, in particular washing machines, spin-dryers or the like, which are to be loaded with batches of laundry are usually designed for a specific receiving capacity. The receiving capacity of the laundry machine is usually related to the weight of the batch of laundry with which the laundry machine can be loaded for each operating cycle, for example for each washing process.
The volume of a batch of laundry is larger or smaller, given the same weight, depending on the type of laundry. In the case of lightweight but voluminous terry-towelling laundry, the batch of laundry has an above-average volume given a specific weight. The volume of the laundry is critical for correct treatment of the batch of laundry in the respective laundry machine. In the case of washing machines, a blockage, that is to say an obstruction, and/or batch displacement results when the batch of laundry has an excessively large volume, specifically particularly when transferring the laundry from one treatment chamber to the next treatment chamber of a tunnel-type washing machine. This can have an adverse effect on the washing result and, in extreme cases, lead to functional disturbances in the tunnel-type washing machine or another type of laundry machine. In order to prevent this, it would be expedient to use the volume, rather than the weight, of the batch of laundry which is to be treated to establish the capacity of a laundry machine. Since it appeared to be impossible to determine the volume of a batch of laundry up until now, the weight of a batch of laundry, which is comparatively simple to ascertain, has been used, as an alternative, as the capacity indicator for the laundry machines. In this case, for safety reasons, the weight of voluminous laundry, in particular terry-towelling laundry, which weight is relatively low in relation to the volume, was used in order to reliably prevent the laundry machine being loaded with a batch of laundry having an excessive volume. In the case of laundry with a relatively low volume in relation to the weight, this leads to only inadequate utilization of the capacity of the laundry machine in question.